OUR NATURAL PATH
by JAKESGIRL4EVER
Summary: A FANDOM ORIGINAL - Renee & Bella move back for her Senior year. There is magic and monsters, but Jake keeps Bella safe from the minute she arrives, and they find themselves on their Natural Path in no time. Who knew their greatest threats would come from with in his own pack - his own family. Football, holidays, high school, fun times along the way. Its not a destination - its th
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the First - Original; Jacob & Bella Fanfiction "Our Natural Path"

I started writing and posting this story in March 2009 on the FFFW fan site, where it was one of only a handful of Jake and Bella stories. I came to in June 2009 to post this story, and the rest is history! LOL.

What I mean is, this is the story I met our Fandom over. The Trilogy I wrote, posting chapter by chapter, lingering for long hours getting to know all the readers who responded. Getting to know all the other authors, spending way too much time logged onto . and way too much time searching for other Jacob Lovers and fans willing to read Jacob & Bella based fanfics.

And why would I do that? For the same reason I built JacobBlack n Pack. ning fansite - FOR YOU! The Wolfy variety of Twihard! For your enjoyment.

**So - read - review -chat - meet new people everyday - and always pay the love forward.**

SPEAKING OF WHICH! I found a must must read, tucked away! s/6668310/1/Songs-from-Different-Times  
lilibut is a wonderful, talented, and good hearted person, been around our fandom for a long time. This fic is the only true canon end to Breaking Dawn, for me. It ripped my heart out and made me cry like only one other, ever. So, be sure to make time for it- its only a few chapters long. And please leave love for her in the comments! There are so many under appreciated fics and writers, because people are tunneled vision, thinking - No reviews = not good. Yet thousands read, but don;t review! Then the cliquey groups get together and review every chapter - sometimes twice - of the crappiest stories around. So, Go Figure!

ALSO - I'm getting lots of emails and PMS for fic recs, or asks about other Jacob/ Bella centered Fan sites, where peoples fav fics might be.

There are no other sites like JBNP, that carry the WolfGirl 's extensive collection of favorite fics. But I try to keep many of the links stored together in our community here: community/Jacob-Black-n-Pack-Awards-Official-Fic-R ecs/105903/14/0/1/0/0/0/0/

**CHAPTER 1: Where Some Paths End, Others Just Begin.**

Finally! My senior year!

Just seeing the Tribal School, made it all more real.

Our UHaul truck bumped and thumped roughly, over the partial dirt and gravel road as we made our way back to the special housing facilities on the rez.

I can't believe this will be the last time having to switch schools. It was the end of my patience with being dragged along living my mom's chaotic life.

As soon as graduation is over, I planned on getting out on my own.

Planned to live MY life, I vowed, shoving the UHaul into park in front of a tiny fishing cottage.

So, here we are, back in Forks, Washington where "it" all started. Back on the LaPush reservation in fact, where Renee had her first teaching job. This is also where my Mom met my Dad, Charlie, "fell in love" and had me... just in time to call it quits.

"Are you Okay, Bella?

" I'm fine...stop worrying about me."

In fact, truth be told - the mindless, robotic , activity of unloading the moving truck - was exactly what I needed after such a long drive.

My mom, Renee, a 70's hippy type, had been teaching in Native American schools since I was little. We've lived on reservations in Arizona, New Mexico, Minnesota and now Washington. Mom thought it would be nice to come here for my last year so I could spend time with Dad and some of the people I "knew" when I was little. She wanted me to have a sense of "belonging" since she dragged me all over the country, to a different school each year. I used to come here pretty frequently when I was much younger to visit Charlie, but I'd only come for one visit since I started high school.

It was a surprise that Renee took the job here at LaPush. It happened so fast, I haven't had much time to think about it , then overthink it, like I normally do everything .

Seriously, I'm just anxious to get out on my own! But I need to put senior year behind me first, so it might as well be here.

We were given a small house on the Reservation to live in that helps supplement the even smaller teachers' salary. Renee had given me the choice to live with Charlie and go to public school or stay on the Reservation with her. I chose to stay with her and finish up school at LaPush.

The idea of attending a larger, more distracting public high school my senior year just didn't appeal to me. Mom and Dad think I'll be missing experiences by staying sheltered here.

As usual we're just getting here a day or so before classes start. She **never** gives me enough time to get settled in and meet anyone before the first day. It sucks.

Every year she promises me things will be different next year.

"Bella! Honey! Is that it? Did we get everything from the U Haul?" Renee hollered across the house at me.

I loved her definition of "we"…

"Yeah. It's all in the house, and it's almost 5:00. Aren't we supposed to have the truck turned in by then?" I answered back.

"Yes! my gosh, honey!" she rushed in the kitchen where I was unpacking and grabbed me in a hug. "You're right Bella! What would I do without you?"

"Where are we supposed to turn it in around here?" I asked pulling away from her hug.

"They said there was a reservation store that would accept U haul rentals and turn ins," she faded off seriously distracted. "Have you seen my assignment folders?"

"Oh yeah, I saw them on the way in the store." I clarified. "It's not too far from here. I'll take the truck in and walk back. I need the exercise.

"Oh thank you Bella! What am I gonna do without you next year?" she sighed dramatically, staring at me from across the room.

"Mom! Toss me the keys, Its late!."

It felt great to drive anything! I'd been saving my money and was ready to buy my first set of wheels, but Dad said to wait till I got here so I wouldn't have to take a second vehicle on this trip. He was gonna keep his eyes open for me for a good deal and help me get my first car when I got here.

I found the store with no problem and pulled into the empty lot. I couldn't see any other U hauls and didn't know where to park it, so I left it in front. I looked warily up at the signs on the building hoping Renee knew what she was talking about. She can be so ditsy sometimes.

I hadn't even thought about my clothes today or how I looked after two days of travel. I had on a pair of cotton khaki shorts, and a white cotton camisole top that buttoned up the front and my flip flops. I pulled the elastic out of my hair, shaking long waves of auburn into place, my sunglasses holding it all back.

Taking a deep breath, I headed in.

Pulling the door open to Three Rivers Marina and grocery, some bells jingled loudly overhead to announce my intrusion. I could hear there was laughter and loud conversation and then it suddenly went quiet.

I came around the corner of the shelving that obstructed the view of the cashier to door, feeling the heat take over my face.

There was group of huge, gorgeous men hanging out at the cashier desk...all staring at me now...all five of them. I froze where I was, embarrassed and lost.

"Can I help you?" the older one behind the cash register asked.

"Uuuhh mmmm, I, I, Ineed to drop off my U haul truck here, is that OK?" I stammered.

They all looked at each other funny and the shorter one started walking towards me.

"Are you moving here dollface? You look a little pale to be on a Native American Reservation."

"Yeah, did you take a wrong turn on your way to Seattle, grunge girl?" the tall gorgeous one snapped at me.

"My mom's a teacher at the tribal school, and most of the time we live on the rez, if that's ok with you. It's getting late and the truck was supposed to be in by 5:00..." I trailed off looking at my watch...5:10 great!

"Bella?" I heard a deep husky voice call my name. "Bella! It's me Jake!"

The most g,g,g,gorgeous mmman-boy I'd ever seen was walking towards me.

And - he knew my name!

He laughed out loud when he got to me, "You don't remember me do you? We used to make mud pies together. You hung out a little more with my sisters, or they took care of you and me I guess."

"Oh my God! Jacob! Wow! I would have never recognized you!" My hands flew to the sides of my head in disbelief.

"Me neither! Look at you! You're gorgeous! Who knew the pigtails would turn out like this!" he said grabbing my hand and spinning me around.

"You know your Dad and my Dad are still best friends." he reported with mock dramatics. " Charlie told me to be looking out for you... but he didn't say you'd look like this!"

Jake was obviously taking all of me in when he was interrupted.

"Jacob! Are you done reminiscing? Can you bring her over, so we can get out of here some time tonight?"

"Take it easy Sam!" he yelled back, taking me by the hand and pulling me towards this overgrown crowd of…boys?

"Bella, these are my brothers, Sam, the grouchy one", he whispered to me comically, "Paul, Quil, Embry. Guys, this is Isabella Swan, Charlie's little girl I told you all about."

They were all really friendly and shook my hand. Sam took the truck keys from me and walked outside with a clipboard as soon as we shook hands. The guys were welcoming, but immediately started razzing Jake and hitting on me.

"Bella, you're gonna need a boyfriend to show you around these parts and protect you..." the boy named Embry said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Jake, my dog, as close as your families are it would be like incest for you to go out with Bella, so Em and I got her covered!" Quil said wrapping his arm across my shoulders.

Jake noticed how uncomfortable I was and put a stop to all the fooling around.

"Hey guys, enough!" he warned, replacing Quil's arm with his and turning us away from them towards the door.

"Where are you and your mom staying? Here on the rez?" He asked excitedly.

"Um yeah. There's small teachers' quarters just a block or so from the school. Renee was lucky to get one for this year."

"Oh yeah! I know what you're talking about! Cool! You'll be so close to us!" Jake gushed.

His friends all looked at each other, some kind of secret guy eye language.

Paul slapped him on the back. "Finally found yourself a girlfriend, huh Jake?"

Jake retaliated, "Quil don't you have a toddler to tend to?" and they all roared with laughter.

Quill looked at his watch and cried "Oh shit! Claire Bear!" and ran out of the store. "Nice to meet you Bella! See you later paleface!"

Sam walked back in, "Ok you losers get to work! North and South!" He pointed to Paul and Embry.

"Bye Bella," Embry whispered as he walked by me, "nice to finally meet you!" He pulled Jake's long ponytail, flipping it over his face , Em ran out, too.

"Later!" Paul high fived Jake and just smiled at me.

"Miss Swan, I need your signature over here please," Sam said loud enough to break the stare Jake and I had locked on each other.

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" I nodded and gave him his pen back. "Anything else?"

"Nope! You're good to go, I got this covered. Jake...I'll see you later, right?" Sam demanded.

"Sure sure, Sam. Come on Bella," Jake took me by the hand and pulled me out of the store.

"He's so cranky today," he muttered under his breath. "So, how are you getting home? Jake asked looking around like he was expecting Renee to be here.

"I was just gonna walk. I've been in that U haul truck for two days! I'm sure I can manage a two mile walk."

"Oh yeah! Hey, let me walk with you. Or better yet," he grinned mischievously, "how about a ride on my bike?"

"Uh I don't think so, we're too big for two on a bike." I was picturing the clumsiest scene imaginable for me.

"No Bella, THAT BIKE," he said pointing at a cool black and chrome motorcycle. Now I was nervous!

"I built it myself!" he said proudly, running his hand over the leather seat and chrome bars. "I think I'll open a shop when I get out of school," he trailed off to no one in particular.

Straddling the bike in one fluid movement , he held his hand out to me, wearing a grin that caused my heart to sputter and then pound furiously. God, he was gorgeous and sweet and just the right amount of dangerous on that bike!

Sensing my fear he soothed me, "Bella, don't be afraid, I'm a great rider and I'll go really slow. Grandma speed, I promise," he grinned again.

"Besides, it's not like I'm in a hurry to get you home. In fact, let's take a detour down to the beach! You wanna see the beach don't you?"

I took his hand. It was huge, like ten times mine. He pulled me up behind him and pulled my hand firmly to his waist. My heart pounded even harder.

"Hold on," he winked and kicked the bike to life in one stroke.

He breezed along slowly as he promised pointing out everything to me. When we were near my house, I yelled at him to stop so I could tell Renee where we were going. She must have gotten worried about me because she was standing in the doorway when we got there. It took her a minute to realize who it was on the motorcycle pulling up to her house.

"Jacob Black!" she screeched and ran down the walk to hug him. "How on earth did you two find each other in such short time?" she sang out looking back and forth at us and pulling us into the house. Jake started chatting with her easily.

"My friend Sam is the manager at the store. We were there waiting on him to close when Bells walked in."

Bells? Only Charlie, and now apparently Jake calls me that!

They chit chatted about Billy and his sisters, and Charlie and Billy so I used this chance to duck out and freshen up in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as well as my hair quickly and ran a warm washcloth over my face and everywhere else. Grabbing an eye pencil and mascara I darkened up my eyes a little and finished with a spritz of Victoria's secret.

I nonchalantly came back in the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing a couple sodas.

"Mom, we're going down to the beach. Jake promised to show me around a bit, and I need to get away from all this for just a little while."

"Yes! Definitely! Go have fun. Jake, fill her in on school, show her around a little," Mom suggested.

"What? You're not going to Forks High?" he asked in utter amazement.

I shrugged, nodding my head and his face broke into that brilliant, four hundred watt smile. smile as he took my hand and started pulling me towards the door.

"Did you guys know Charlie had a motorcycle when I met him?" Renee daydreamed aloud. "I thought he was so cool!"

"Quick! Run while you can!" I whispered to him and we dove out the door, bouncing down the stairs. He laughed a deep, warm, laugh that felt so good to hear.

Jake stashed the sodas in a storage rack on the bike. "You ready?"

Pulling me up behind him, again, I wrapped my arms completely around his waist and we roared off. - headed for First Beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep! A Note from me..** . So good to see so many oldie but goody wolfgirls still hanging around - still supportive of this ole fic! Thanks to all that sent PM's and refav'd etc! Hugs to you all.

But, truly - I'm posting this for the newbies and because I get asked about this one so often. So some words of warning for those of you that don't know me - Welcome to the craziness! I got into all this to have fun, spread the wolf love and give Jake his due - over and over again! ** No other intents**. I don't take proper writing very seriously- I'm here to express ideas and tell stories like you might around the bonfire - and to appreciate what other wolfgirls have to offer. I'm not here to win any grammar awards, or accolades for perfect writing form or style. This being my first official FanFic, I had a terrible time with things like POV ( point of view) pace, and punctuation. This story is written in Jake and Bella's point of view switching very often. This is one of my worst chapters on POV - and I'm not going back and rewriting this fic from a different POV at this time.

So many of the readers I met, and became friends with, couldn't give a rats ass about my writing sins. The people I cared about enjoying the story did - and have told me time and time again. Apparently - a hell of a lot more people read this one than ever reviewed or left me a note - but thats ok - because we had 4 years to for it all to come out .

So, I apologize up front, that after 4 years I still haven't had time to fix this story up! Running a site like JBNP can do that to a person! Sometime you might have the opportunity to compare this fic to Take Me By Storm - at least you'll see I did learn a few things over the years!

Just Have Fun and Love Jake - thats all I ask. HUGS!

**CHAPTER 2 - Its a Journey, Not a Destination.**

**BPOV:**

I never felt so instantly at home with anyone in my life.

I marveled at that thought with my arms wrapped tightly around Jake's waist, my cheek resting between his shoulder blades.

I was the reserved type. It usually took me awhile to make friends.

Moving all the time didn't make it any easier,either. I actually had a harder time trusting people after surviving some bad times. Kids can be really mean...especially girls.

I guess I never allowed myself to get close to people knowing I'd be gone when the year was over. _Which is probably why I never had a boyfriend._

Ever since I started noticing guys, I'd gone to a different school every year. So, nothing really ever had a chance to develop with anyone.

But this is different. This move to LaPush._ I think my mom is trying to make up for the past._

Here, I have history. We have friends, people we know.

Everyone in town knows my Mom and Dad. They knew the sweet, ditsy, hippie, Renee, "the girl the Swan boy married" and everyone knew me too, even tho I was pretty clueless about most of them.

But, Jacob. Jake's different. We remember each other, have history, have been childhood friends.

I feel so at home with Jake. Being with him is so...easy.

Actually, with my arms wrapped around his amazing body, I was feeling a lot of different things about Jake. Things I never thought I'd feel about anyone!

I was crushing on Jake, hard. Well, my body was anyway...

He turned into the parking area for First Beach and shut off the bike. We sat silently for a moment taking in the scenery.

Out here, the coast was cold and rugged. The surf was always heavy and the sun a rare find even in summer. Everything was misty grey and white and salty near the beach. The sea stacks such iconic landmarks for me.

"Waddya think?" he grinned at me over his shoulder.

"Its exactly how I remember it." I whispered back to him.

He was off the bike and pulling me into his arms before I finished surveying the long lost beach of my childhood.

"Lets walk." he nodded towards the beach, taking my hand.

Wrapping his large protective hand around mine, he smiled, like it was the most natural thing in the world. After just a moment of resisting the urge to pull away, I was happy to allow my hand to rest in his, for as long as he wanted it.

It was a nearly perfect late summer evening. Being late August, it was still warm, the sea gulls screeching overhead, in lazy circles.

The cloudy, grey, humid sky was clearing, just enough at sunset, that you could see the beauty of it over the ocean, watch the colors come to life on the water. The breeze picking up, ushering in a warm, clear, starry night.

Jake and I walked the length of First Beach, my favorite, and Second Beach, scenic and rugged, but Jake thought Third Beach was too rough and too far for today. So we turned around to head back.

We talked about everything. What our families were doing, how we were doing in school, our preparations for graduation, what we were thinking about after graduation.

"Hey! Our birthday's are coming up!" he announced excitedly.

"Wow! You know when my birthday is?" I felt shocked yet a little impressed. "I don't remember your birthday Jake, when is it?"

"10 days after yours, September 23rd!" he grabbed me by the waist and spinning us around. " Hot damn, woman! We're gonna be 18! " he yelled.

He made me laugh. He was so free and happy and so comfortable with me, with_ everything._ His smiles were always real, never fake, his eyes always sparkling.

"Bella!" he said loudly, setting me back on my feet." I got tickets to see Aerosmith in Seattle for my birthday! Do you wanna to go with me? "

"Aerosmith?" I kinda winced...I wasn't sure who that was.

"Don't tell me, you don't know who AEROSMITH is." he whined, then started singing, and playing air guitar to a bunch of "old rock" songs I recognized.

'They're still touring?" I was kinda shocked.

"Hell yeah!" he snorted, " You just watch, we'll have a blast. Kid Rock is with them, it'll be an awesome show. Is it a_ date_?" he urged, pulling me to him.

_A date? I gulped._

I froze, staring into his dark eyes, for a long time. His hands resting on my waist, we were so close to each other, and I wasn't nervous. There was such a deep connection going on between us , it was impossible to deny.

It was as if we'd been waiting for each other, missing each other all this time.

"I'm so glad you're here Bella" he whispered, his voice changing to a deeper, huskier,more serious voice.

As his face drifted closer to mine... I heard him sigh,"do you know how beautiful you are?"

His warm breath washed across my face, his scent intoxicating me. I wanted to kiss him.

My heart nearly thumping out of my chest, I was suddenly so warm,_ too warm_...I couldn't breathe.._.oh shit , getting dizzy.._.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't faint and Jacob Black, my mud pie partner in crime, put his lips gently against mine.

_Mmmmmmm._

His lips were full and soft, covering mine like a fluffy, moist quilt, moving gently against mine. Whispering his want, calling silently to the parts of me that needed awakening.

No, I had never been kissed like Jacob was kissing me. He was soft and warm, holding me tightly against his body. His giant hands left my waist engulfing my face tenderly.

He smelled so good, like out doors and fresh air. His mouth was sweet and anxious to please, to taste and explore. Leaving me weak in the knees, Jake sensed it as he wrapped his strong arms around me again, tugging me even more tightly against him than before.

He opened his mouth, nipping my bottom lip gently, pulling it into his mouth. Moaning softly on accident, the sound acted like a trigger. My heart pounding faster, a rush of heat flowed through my body. Jake groaned, deepening the kiss by gently parting his lips, pushing mine open with his in compliance..urging me to follow...he put his tongue into play,stroking into my mouth with such longing. I could feel his excitement, in his trembling hands, in his quickened breathing.

No! I had NEVER been kissed like this before. I was spell bound, putty in his hands in a lustful stupor.

His hands left my face, lowering to my neck where his fingers took in every detail, stroking my neck, circling my ears. He replaced his hands with his lips on my throat, as his hands moved on to my shoulder's. This gave me a chance to catch my breath. His hands gently massaged my shoulders, and fell down my back slowly, resting back at my waist pulling me back against him possessively while he kissed my neck, chin, jaw .

A new overwhelming feeling surged up inside of me then peaked leaving me breathless, and an unfamiliar release of moisture tortured me, making me wiggle a little uncomfortably.

He brought his face up and smiled mischievously at me.."you like this, Bells?" he cooed softly in my ear.

_Oh my god very much! _ my mind screamed but I think I just grunted out loud, with my eyes still closed.

"Show me" He whispered pressing his lips back to mine more urgently this time.

_Show him...what does that mean_? My mind racing, I started to panic. Snap out of it! I growled to my self. Don't just hang here like a lump, get in the action! But how? what?

I opened my mouth farther, letting my tongue meet his. Our tongues tangled joyfully. My hands woke up and crept up the back of his shirt, feeling his bulging muscles. He was amazing. I realized Jake's hands were just under my shirt at my waist, stroking the exposed skin there with his finger tips, ever so gently.

Goosebumps raced over my body.

"Black! you straggly haired mutt! What the fuck are you doing!" A voice boomed across the sand above the crashing waves.

"Shit.." he whispered, pulling away and adjusting himself quickly, leaving my lips red, swollen and hungry for more. I noticed he stood uncomfortably, and a huge bulge was pressing on his jeans right where I had just been pressed against him.

"Newton you dickless fag what are you doing on my land bitch!" Jake barked back.

They grabbed each others hand and did the handshake pull in for a half hug thing.

"Isn't she a little light for you Jake?" he motioned at me with a nod.

"O,h hell no! Mike, this is Isabella Swan, Charlie's little girl, my long lost childhood playmate." Jake gushed with a huge grin as my introduction.

"Playmate...I'll say...Hi I'm Mike" we shook hands. " Nice to meet you. So Charlie's your dad huh?"

Just as we were chatting away, a girl ran up whining.

"MIIIIIKE, WEEEERE WAAITING!"

" Oh. Who's our friend Jake?" she demanded to know who I was immediately.

"Jessica, Bella Swan, Bella, Jessica." Jake announced curtly.

We exchanged weak "Hello's" and Mike saved the day.

"Come on you guys, at least help me unload this shit."

"What! You guys having a bon fire?" Jake asked excitedly.

"What else is there to do around here?" Mike joked back

"Really! What did you bring to eat?" Jake begged as he ran ahead to keep up with Mike...with that, that THING between his legs.

We unloaded a van that said Newton's Outfitters and Sporting Goods.

When we got to the bonfire spot about 10 kids from town were there.

They all knew Jake, especially some girl named Lauren.

Everyone seemed nice, they knew my Dad of course, and they tried to talk me into going to Forks high school. They make lots of jokes about school on the Rez and about Jake. But it was clear that Jake and his friends were well liked even out in town. Apparently Jake was an athlete that competed against these guys and they were all jealous of his bike and mechanical skills.

Everything was just fine till someone had too much wine.

Lauren came over and stood between Jake and I with a sleeping bag caped over her shoulders.

"You don't mind if I borrow your friend, do you." she snarled at me and sat down in Jake's lap wrapping the sleeping bag around them.

"Lauren! Get the hell off!" he said firmly standing up and dumping her from his lap on to the ground.

"Jake...no!...I want you, I didn't WANT to break up. You KNOW how my dad is!" she started crying and jumped up and began hitting Jake in the chest.

A bunch of the kids grabbed her, wrestling her away from us, apologizing profusely. Jake grabbed the sleeping bag and my hand, as he stormed off, stomping through the sand.

I don't know why I giggled...but I did.

"What!' he wheeled around, stopping us dead in our tracks , looking at me with death's daggers in his eyes.

"What was THAT!" I giggled again.

His face softened and he broke into a slight awkward smile and said "Nothing! That was absolutely_ nothing_!" Glancing back over my head quickly.

"OKay, if you insist." I teased lightly, pulling my hand from his angry grip. "You sure got upset about _nothing_ then didn't you?" I tried joking but still stepping away from him a bit.

He stepped forward laying his hand against my face, looking me in the eyes..." Bella, she doesn't mean anything, OK? _Please_. I want to have fun" he lowered his lips to mine, leaving a soft kiss on them "with just you."

I shivered violently, from the kiss and his intensity, but mostly from the cold breeze blowing in off the Pacific now that is was getting late.

"You're cold. Come on." Wrapping the sleeping bag around me he dragged me on, nearer the parking area.

Off to the left there was a little abandoned fire up against the cliff.

He turned to me quickly.

"Do you want to go home Bells, or do you want to hang out some more... up to you! "

" The sleeping bag helps...but if you're bored of me, we can go."

"Bored of you! HA! Come on! "Sweeping me up into his arms , he climbed over a bunch of piled up drift logs and planted us down in front of the secluded, abandoned fire - nearly hidden by drift wood, and protected by the walls of a cliff.

He threw some more wood on the small fire to make it burn warmer, and crawled onto the sleeping bag, where I laid it down.

He was explaining how the salt water in the driftwood makes the fire crackle and change colors.

I was just staring like a zombie into the flames, listening to his warm sexy voice...when he startled me.

"I know! Who the fuck cares!" he laughed, pulling me onto him as he laid back.

I landed roughly on his chest, with my legs sprawling awkwardly, entwining with his.

"I wish we never ran into those guys" he whispered as he pulled my hair forward, playing with it "we were making great progress getting to know each other without them."

He was staring at me intently again, his hands rubbing my back, slowly and soothingly.

"I know." I tried agreeing lightheartedly. " Where were we anyway when they so rudely interrupted " I tried joking.

"About, right, here I'd say!" And Jake flipped me onto my back, lowering himself to kiss me.

Suddenly he pulled away, reaching to his t-shirt jerking it off from the neck. "I get so warm, Bells. Hope you don't mind." he apologized as he tossed his tshirt aside.

MIND! The sight of his tan, muscular chest and abs had me breathless.

I couldn't keep my hands from his chest, and then I caught sight of a light trail of soft dark hair accenting his sexy belly button and delicately lowering into his pants . I gasp as my heart stuttered!_ Th th this alone turned me on unbearably!_

That feeling was back. My hips rolled, my thighs clenching involuntarily.

"Uuummm, you smell amazing, Bells." and he crushed his lips back on to mine.

His muscles were amazing, his arms a complete turn on, they held me tightly, moved me forcefully...

I gasped at his perfection, and couldn't keep my hands from him.

I grazed over every inch of his abs, chest , sides, arms.

That feeling was torturing me ...the tension, the excitement building, tickling me inside. I barely noticed him unbuttoning my shirt,

but I heard his moan of apparent satisfaction, as the breeze across my bare chest called me back to the moment.

He had my shirt wide opened, my breasts fully exposed. We both gasped at the same time.

"No bra?" he smiled at me.

"You try wearing one in this heat " I whispered as he came down , quieting my lips from protesting, his hands cupping my breasts.

Oh sweet Jesus, why am I letting this happen? I couldn't control the moan that escaped into his mouth.

**JPOV**

Oh my god...whats wrong with me! I can't control myself around her!

We just met up, childhood friends for_ chrissakes_ and I'm ready to go wolf on her! I can't control myself! and_ Little Jake_ isn't even listening to me.

I don't suppose kissing her and grinding against her like this is any help to anyone!

I know! I do care about her! I'm gonna fuck this whole thing up if I don't get control!_ Lil Jake's_ throbbing and screaming at me to let him loose.

Take a breath.. take it easy...relax...its journey not a destination, I tried coaching myself firmly.

I want Bella, _Oh my god do I want Bella_...for more than this. Shes not this kinda girl, I can't do this,_ not what Lil'Jake is planning anyway._

I started saying the alphabet in Spanish. Something Sam told me would help keep these "situations" in control.

Her breasts feel amazing in my hands...I think she's enjoying this...but what do I know...Her nipples hardened in response_, yeah shes liking this_.

I wonder...how many guys she's done this with at other reservations.

_No!_ I shook it from my head. There's no way Bella is anything like the Rez Rats! I bet she'll be surprised when I have to tell her, I never have.

**Back to BPOV**

Jake...I don't think he knows I'm a virgin.

Who would think that ,the way I was grinding up on him.._.shit._

How many 18 year old virgins are there anymore...really.

I feel like a leper. No one wants the inexperienced klutz.

I don't think I could EVER take the bulge in his pants.

He ground his excitement even harder into me, yeah I'm sure I couldn't take what he was hiding.

Shaking now...with desire, fear, exhaustion. I had to stop. We had to..

"Jake! Please! Stop!" I said just loud enough for him know I meant it.

He pulled up off my chest. I grabbed my shirt to cover myself. I was visibly shaking.

"What Bells? What did I do?" his face was truly pained and as innocent as a child's.

"Jake, you didn't do anything. Its me." I turned away ashamed and embarrassed.

"What Bells..no! its not you...you're...you're.. ." He whispered tugging at my shoulder to face him again.

"It is me, trust me. I must be the only almost 18 year old...virgin..(I whispered) on the planet! I'm so sorry. I just can't do this. Not here, not now...I'm not ready." Lowering my head, feeling ashamed I was a tease and a disappointment to Jacob as I buttoned my shirt frantically.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm glad you told me, tho. I want your first time to be special too." He adjusted his position and sat to the side of me. Studying his hands nervously he continued.

"But if it makes a difference, I promise I wasn't trying to get THERE!" After a long thoughtful pause, he mumbled..."I want my first time to be special too."

JPOV

Bella's eyes flashed instantly to take mine in. She was wary of my words and on defensive of one liners. She must have found what she was looking for cuz her eyes softened, she smiled shyly, and shifted her body back towards me as she finished the last button.

"Really Jake? You don't have a girlfriend? Lauren? You never with Lauren?..or anyone else?" she was obviously shocked.

I chuckled.

"Really Bells!" I laughed.

"I know...but you gotta understand." I defended..."On the rez, there's not a lot of people I'm not related to in one way or another...ya know...can't really be dating my cousins." I laughed.

" Plus, I just had shit happen in my life that makes me to be more careful, thoughtful of the subject...ya know? Besides, I don't think about girls like some guys do, like_ most_ guys do. Billy taught me to respect everything about a woman early on. Shit my sisters beat respect into me!" I huffed, doodling in the sand.

"Plus, if I do try to date the girls in town, their Dads usually have a fit. They're really prejudice. Don't want any of their daughters ending up with "half breeds".

"What!" I was horrified...my beautiful Jacob? How could anyone...Charlie surely wouldn't feel _ that_ way?

I couldn't bear the look on his face. I scooted over to where he was nervously fidgeting with his hands.

Sitting on my knees in front of him, I took his hands and our eyes met.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Things should NEVER be that way. Do you want to be with that girl and her Dad won't allow it?"

I felt like there was something haunting him that way.

"No freakin way, Bella!" he scoffed loudly. " I just never, you know, found the right person...yet" he shrugged.

"How bout you? Why not?"

Still holding his hands, I shrugged too. "Same here,never found the right person, in fact!" I laughed."I haven't had a date since 8th grade graduation! So THERE!"

Jake wrapped his arms around me pulling me onto his lap.

"What? No dates! Since we were 14? Boy you are a lost cause. " he chuckled, tickling me hard. I wiggled and squirmed and squealed with laughter till I fell onto my back.

After a couple of silent moments, he leaned over me.

"Well? what did you think?"

"About what?"

"How did you like it? You know. Kissing me and stuff." he blushed.

"Oh! That! Kissing you and STUFF." I laughed. "I suppose it was tolerable, for us inexperienced ones." I teased.

" Well, lets see if I've improved any since we last..."

I didn't wait for him to finish. I'd been watching his lips move as he spoke.

Running my fingers through his hair, I gently wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him to my mouth.

His mouth met mine still curled into his gentle laugh.

This kiss was different. It was honest, not rushed. We were tender, natural, genuine, loving. It lasted forever.

"Bella..?" he whispered against my lips.

"Yeah..." I asked, nipping his bottom lip.

"Could you get used to this?" he wondered dipping into my neck sucking passionately on my throat.

"what? kissing you?" I asked weakly.

"yeah..." he sighed

"No" I breathed against his neck, causing him to grunt and stiffen around me in protest.

"I could never get used to this amazing feeling. If you kissed me everyday, until the day I died I'd never get used to it...it would always be wonderful and tingly and amazing."

" Right answer." he smiled rolling on top of me, taking my mouth passionately as he pulled the sleeping bag tightly around us.

I shuddered slightly.

"You Okay?" he asked gently looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah. I just feel funny...I feel like I'm home Jake. I've never felt this before."

Stroking my cheek with his warm fingers, he tucked me under his chin.

"You are home, Bells, you were never meant to leave. I promise...you are home."

He showered kisses into my hair and over my forehead, and never stopped whispering words of comfort.

We must have fallen asleep talking.


	3. Chapter 3

_This update is for DottyAnne,Brankel,snow eopard, Rachelness, MHarrison, viau,SummersRain, Twigaga and Avarkiz - DOn't Worry!_

_Thanks for the enthusiastic start to the story! Hope you all enjoy! Oh! Who went over and read Songs From A Different Time by lilabut - besides me and MHarrison? I wanna hear your thoughts on that one too! Thanks! Lori_

**CHAPTER 3 - Dad's On The Path, too? Yeah - The War Path!**

****Jake!

Bella!

Jake!

Bella!

_Something in my mind forced me from the activities I was enjoying with beautiful dream Bella._

_Who was calling our names? Sam? Patrol...shit I was late..._

My sluggish eyes were opening to the bright glowing embers of a dying fire. Embers danced up into the darkness on the salty wind, that was hitting my face.

"Jake!" I looked up to find Sam standing over me.

"Over here, Charlie!" A flashlight waved thru the darkness, then onto my face as a steel hand grabbed my arm.

"Jacob, get the hell up, right now!" Sam growled jerking me to my feet.

"What the fuc...Charlie?" I gasped.

"Yeah, dude, you fell asleep with his daughter, on the beach, the night before school starts no less." he rattled off my infractions as he steadied me on my feet for the ass kicking that...

"JACOB BLACK! What the hell are you doing with my daughter!" Charlie roared into my face.

"Charlie! Please! I promise! I was good! Sorry! Fell asleep! Sh, She's, she's amazing!" I stammered and stuttered, stumbling around in the sand trying to avoid his wrath.

_Charlie was my dad's best friend. He always treated me like a son, and had never, much, raised his voice or hand to me...until now. _

_I guess guys get crazy about their daughters._

"Daddy!" she whined loudly, causing us all to freeze.

We all looked down as Bella sat up rubbing her eyes innocently.

(_Thank god she had all her clothes correctly in place)_

"Bella!" Charlie gushed squatting down. "This is quite a way to reunite with your old man." he complained pulling her up to her feet and then into a hug.

"Daddy, I'm fine. I'm sorry we fell asleep. We got carried away talking... and stuff. Don't be mad at Jacob. Its my fault."

She turned and our eyes met. _ "...and stuff?"_ I mouthed at her in disbelief as she smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back at her.

"You two have school in 3 hours." He snorted " This is no way to start your senior year. Not to mention Renee! Shit, Bells, you really worried your mom." he continued ranting as he pulled her along towards his cruiser. "she hasn't slept at all and she teaches in 3 hours"

"Jake! YOU AND I WILL BE TALKING!" Charlie warned loudly back in my direction. "YOU, ME AND YOUR DAD, JACOB! You can COUNT on it!"

"Daddy! Stop!" Bella scolded, pulling her arm away from him.

She turned and ran back over to me.

_Oh shit. shit. I'm gonna get it from Charlie...again._

"Jake!", she whispered, gripping my forearms so I had to lean in closer to hear her.

"Thank you for an amazing night. I hope we're gonna be good friends this year..." she said shyly, as Charlie came up and grabbed her arm firmly, dragging her away from me, again.

"Friends? No Bella! No! Go out with me! Be my girlfriend!"

_I couldn't believe I was shouting this in front of Charlie!_

Straining to see me over her shoulder, she waved."GOODNIGHT JACOB!"

"YEAH! GOOD NIGHT JACOB! SEE YOU AND BILLY TOMORROW!" Charlie growled.

"Dad! Stop it, right now! We're almost 18. I'm really being nice about all this embarrassment right now...you don't want to see how my reaction if you come after us like this again!" she threatened angrily in the dark.

I heard Sam snicker next to me.

Charlie sure had his match in Bella. It didn't look like either one of them got away with much when the other was around.

"Shes a handful, Jake. You sure about this?" Sam laughed pushing me over.

"You don't even know." I murmured, staring longingly after her, feeling that awful pull settling in.

"Oh, I'm sure I do. Anyway, dude, you're in the dog house for skipping out tonight. You're gonna have double patrol, and OW! thats gonna hurt with football starting tomorrow!" Sam slapped me on the back, as I winced at the thought of what he just said.

_Shit! Who cares! I start school tomorrow with a GIRLFRIEND! Senior year, and I got a girlfriend! Hot Damn! This just might be a good year!_

Of course I was late on the first day. I'm Jacob Black, the kid with no Mom, the one who fell asleep on the beach the night before school starts. The one who doesn't have all their "Back to School" shit neatly organized and waiting for me to grab up and be on my way.

The alarm never went off, and with my dad in a wheelchair, he can't get up the stairs to my room to get my stupid sleep addicted ass out of bed.

I rushed into the bathroom cranked on the shower, ran downstairs and grabbed a fresh t-shirt out of the dryer. I put it on a hanger, so it would wrinkle out in the steam while I showered.

Easing under the hot steamy water, I welcomed the effects on my sore sluggish body. The effects of my transformation still amazed and terrified me, like last night..the demands it made on me, on Bella.

Shit! Bella...wow. I couldn't help smiling. I never guessed this would happen between us. Yeah I loved her since I was a kid...even asked my dad if I could marry her when we were five. But I hadn't thought of her in long time, and never thought of her like I did last night. _Shit, except in a few hundred dreams._

Lathering up the shampoo in my hands, I pushed it into my hair, thinking I really needed to get this mess cut! Football, girlfriend, senior year... yeah...it was time. Leah's friend was a hair cutter, I'd get her to hook me up for an appointment.

As I shampooed my hair, Little Jake decided to fuck with me and go on a rampage...demanding attention, a release from his stress last night.

_Shit! I don't have time for this you little fucker!_

Sadly, I'd learned if I didn't give him the little attention he needed...he could make my day really miserable...popping up whenever he felt like it.

And, that would SUCK at school and football practice!

Rinsing my hair, frustrated with the chore at hand, literally - my thoughts drifted back to Bella. Her lips, her hands...how good she felt wrapped around me on my bike. How good she felt wrapped in my arms. How her perfect firm breasts felt in my hands.

I grabbed the soap, and lathered him up. Suddenly, slowing my motions and settling into a firm stroke that matched my breathing...for now.

I pictured Bella pretty much like we were last night. Except, she was hotter...she was ready...she wanted it...wanted me and little Jake.

She climbed on top of me when I rolled us over, smiling and hungrily taking my mouth in sensuous kisses. She was grinding into Little Jake and he could feel her heat thru the single layer of clothes, holding them apart.

My hands wandered down to her hips, then went crazy caressing her ass all over. She was so curvy and firm and round.

Little Jake throbbed, flinching and twitching as if he would let go.

_"Down boy! You aren't gonna be that guy, damnit! Learn to control yourself" _ I squeezed him hard into compliance.

_I had to imagine Bella getting off before Little Jake could cut loose._

"Mmmmmm,Jake...you make me feel so good. I can't hold out much longer...I want you so much" fantasy Bella groaned into my ear, as her hands tangled in my hair.

"Whaddya mean, Bells, what do you want from me, baby." I asked moving my kisses to her breasts that were in my face as she straddled me topless in her tiny, boy shorts and cheerleader skirt.

"I_ need you_, Jake! You know _ what_ I mean." she whined grinding her soft heated center against Little Jake.

He screamed at that image, my body flushing with heat as my eyes closed rolling back into my head._.."OohhhhOohhh_" I let out a loud groan that provided some release, for the moment.

"Come on Bella, show me, show me you're having a good time,baby."

I decided to try something I never had done or felt before.

I rolled her off me, throwing my leg over hers, pushing her legs apart as I hooked my leg around hers, closest to me. Reaching across her chest, I could kiss her and have access to all the rest of her, as she lay on her back.

I watched her nipples harden in response to my fingertips circling them lightly,_ that tickled Lil'Jake._ My hand cruised down her stomach, her muscles clenched in anticipation. I slowed nearing her waistband, going over the small cheerleader skirt, and when my hand touched her bare inner thigh, she moaned gratefully, kissing me hard and grabbing my hand firmly.

Pulling my hand under the skirt, over the panties, she parked me on her soft, covered mound, leaving me to my own devices.

I inhaled deeply, sighing her name as I slipped my fingers gently into the sides of her pantie, feeling the silky texture of her there.

She was warmer by several degrees and so moist...I traced the source of moisture another inch over, my fingers following the curve of her lip, finding the spot, to the of all her girliness. Between her soft folds was a firm nub, that made Bella moan when I dragged my fingers over it.

Oh yeah..this was it. I jumped up and knelt between Bella's legs. We smiled longingly at each other, as I reached my hands up under her cheer skirt and pulled her panties down her long gorgeous, legs.

"Aww " her panties were school colors with my name and jersey number sewn on them. I threw them over on top of my gym bag.

_Those were keepers._

Scrambling to her knees in front of me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed our lips together, grinding her hips into mine.

I put my hand between her legs and stroked the magic spot firmly, she rocked her wet warmth against my hand over and over until I picked up her rhythm, at that point she kinda went limp. I held her tightly to me by her waist, still stroking her firmly, till she shuddered, clenching all her muscles as I slipped my finger into her super tightness to feel her release. Wave after wave of contractions, her inner walls spasmed rhythmically, sucking on my finger, forcing a flood of moisture from deep inside, drenching my fingers and hand.

That was all Little Jake needed. Just imagining him in place of my finger set him off -

"Fuuuuckkk" my free hand slapped against the tile supporting my body, as Little Jake kicked hard and long in the other - draining us of all energy.

_Man, we're gonna lose our virginity to Bella. I just know it._

_Well, that was one way to get us to school? Huh, Little Jake._

I pulled on my clean t shirt, stretching out the arm holes and it was still too small across my chest, pulled on clean jeans, brushed my teeth extra good, pulled my hair into a elastic holder and walked over to the bed.

I dumped all the video games, board shorts, and empty vitamin water bottles out of my gym bag, and stuffed it full of football stuff, folder, notebook and pen.

There! Summer was officially over. I was starting my last year of school with my Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : FIRST KISSES ARE BETTER THAN FIRST DAYS OF SCHOOL**

Renee was furious with me for making her worry and staying out so late.

After reminding her I was just days away from being 18, I apologized profusely and we put it aside, grabbing a couple hours sleep, which,

"_** YAAAWWWNNNN**_" right now, felt like none at all.

" I heard you had a late night, darlin." the office secretary grinned at me.

"Yeah..." I returned the smile halfheartedly. _Why did Renee have to tell everyone, everything._

"and with Jacob Black!" she gushed even further, handing me my class schedule.

"He's really a beautiful young man. Inside and out. Hundreds of hearts will break the day he finally takes up with some lucky girl." She winked at me.

"Thanks, for helping with my schedule." Walking out of the office, I realized how lucky I was to get everything I needed.

"Thanks again" I waved, more appreciative this time.

So, Jacob Black hasn't ever "taken up with anyone" Her words ran thru my head then my heart, confirming what I had chosen not to believe last night.

I couldn't help smiling at the thought of him, and I could barely focus on the schedule I just received as I scanned the crowd for Jake.

Renee whisked out of the office clutching her brief case. "Okay, all ready?" she asked kissing me "bye" wished me a "nice day" and a firm, "don't be late" as she ran off for her first class.

I leaned against the wall outside the front office next to the _Information/Sign In Desk. _ Just needed a minute to pull myself together and get the building figured out. The building was fairly new, the nicest rez school I'd ever been in, but its small. K thru 12. I think there was only 50 kids enrolled in 12th grade. The Senior High wing was in the back of the school.

Right now, all the little kindergartners and their mommy's we're hugging goodbye at the classroom across from me. It didn't seem like it was that long ago, me and Renee, were saying goodbye for kindergarden. I thought wistfully.

_There would probably be a lot of these moments this year..senior year._

The flow of kids coming thru the front door had slowed dramatically and still no Jake. Glancing at the clock, I worried if he was even up yet, given the events of last night.

I felt a smile take over my face and a warm flush move to my cheeks at the thought of him, of us, last night. I never, ever guessed I'd think about him like this.

I remember Charlie telling me I called him "My Jake".

Apparently, when we were just little kids I yelled at Rachel once for being mean to him and she said, " He's my brother! I can do what I want to my brother!"

and I said: "Well, Rasho...he My Jake! Be_** nice**_ to My Jake."

My thoughts were disrupted by a loud bang! as a door flew open too far hitting the wall.

The near silence was broken with a chorus of girls giggling, and the brash, cocky, deepening, loud voices of senior boys.

A group of about 15 poured through the front door laughing, pushing, groping...totally engrossed in each other. Two familiar faces took up the back of the "pack" obviously entertained with a very young looking girl they were sexually harassing.

The shorter guy caught my eyes on them and recognition flashed instantly in his.

Punching the other boy's shoulder, they detoured immediately for me, hushing their crowd that now turned and stared.

"Bella!" they boomed in unison. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"So! we meet again!' The shorter one cooed smoothly as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Quil? Right?" I asked, smiling hesitantly. He may be the smaller one of them all, but he was still a big guy...they're all so muscular!

_It must be a Quilette thing._

"See! Em! She remembers my name!" he jabbed at his buddy, grinning.

"Lets see." Embry nodded at my schedule, taking it gently from my hands when I hesitated.

" Beauty and brains." he grinned, apparently surprised, then throwing to Quil..."Honors classes."

"We heard you and Jake disappeared off radar last night down at First Beach. What was THAT all about?" Quil questioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Uh! Excuse us Quillers." Embry said pulling Quil's arm off me.

"Bella and I have first period Trig together. You're not gonna make us late the first day. Come on Bella, he's a bad influence." Embry teased pulling me to come along with him.

Quil shot us a silly face as we walked away. "Be careful. You gotta watch Him, Bella! " he shouted after us.

"Wanna walk with me?" Embry smiled warmly, pulling me protectively to him as we started down the hall leaving Quil to resume his antics with the young one he walked in with.

"You'll have to excuse Quil." Embry chuckled, shaking his head. "he can't help himself. He's a walking penis."

"Well, that explains a lot." I smiled uncomfortably, glancing back at the group behind us that had begun whispering suspiciously.

"Where do you think Jake is?" I asked casually as I turned my attention back to Em.

"I don't know Bella, you kept him out pretty late last night...is he still in bed, did ya wear him out?" Embry laughed, pulling open a door to the side, and guiding me in the classroom by the arm.

"I can promise you this, he won't be in Trig class with us." he whispered loudly, chuckling even more.

Embry cut in front of me and led the way up the aisle to the seats in the back diving into one next to a really beautiful Native American girl. I took the seat in front of Embry.

"Leah, you should meet, Bella. Bella Swan...Charlie's daughter." Embry introduced us casually.

"Bella," he said tapping my shoulder. "this is Leah Clearwater. Her dad was good friends with your Dad, and Billy. She and her little bro, Seth are part of our...family." Embry said, cheekily...looking back at Leah and shrugging slightly.

I caught Leah rolling her eyes at Embry.

"Nice to meet you Leah." I said, turning back quickly as the teacher called the class to order.

Settling into my seat, I couldn't help feeling something was weird. Maybe they were just feeling me out. I mean, my dad is the Chief of Police and that freaks some people out.

I settled into the drone of first day class lecture, doodling away on my notebooks.

Embry and Leah whispered and carried on for the entire class. They were obviously very close.

Family as he had said. But something "bothered" me about Leah. She looked older than us, way older than a senior.

"OK! seniors," the teacher changed subject.

"If you haven't done any community service, you need to work on a project. Its a requirement of graduation from here, as you well know and most colleges require some form of community service on your applications. If you have any problems with this get help early.

Don't wait till after Christmas, or spring break, or heaven forbid, the week before graduation. There are specific requirements and it can't be done in a rush. Nuff said."

Leah perked up and spoke excitedly to Embry about her community service plans.

"My friend Audrey, has a beauty shop, so I called University of Arizona Hospital, and got the names of three native girls that are just beginning chemo treatments. I'm organizing a Locks of Luv drive to get the hair to make them wigs for after their treatments." she gushed proudly.

"That's cool." Em replied shaking his head in agreement.

I turned in my seat to Leah." That's a great idea. I love doing community service projects. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to gimme a call."

Leah rolled her eyes and turned back to Em, whispering again.

Turning back around, pulling the daggers out of my back she just shot me with from her eyes, I wondered why people always had to be such assholes to the new kids?

Leah was beautiful, obviously smart. Yeah, she could afford to be nice to a new girl.

Sighing, I settled into my seat, shifting for comfort, my eyes drooping heavily from the lack of sleep, begging for just a moments rest. Behind tired, heavy lids, images of Jake flooded my mind making me smile.

Then, other images fought their way forward. His bare chest, his kisses, the way he held me tight against his body.

I gasped, startling myself into a more wakeful state, I shot up straight in my hard seat.

Leah and Em giggled softly. _ Probably laughing at me. _

The principal at my last school told Renee about people who were putting my name in for a special scholarship to the University of Arizona, for recognition of all my community service in the Native American Community. If I got a scholarship to college, I wanted to be a Native American social worker.

What _Miss My Shit Don't Stink. Leah, _ didn't know about me was I was a community service "expert" in our age group. I loved finding projects that needed to be done, everywhere we went.

It gave me something to do at each new place. It became my sense of belonging and purpose.

My freshman year in Arizona at The Hopi Reservation, I organized a clothing drive in Flagstaff and Phoenix for the rez's back to school. It was such a huge success, I was able to stock an entire shop, and I had a whole separate boutique for the for proms and graduation items. The mission is called: " Hope Closet for Hopi Children".

Its still huge 3 years later. I'm still council chairwoman.

Sophomore year at the Lower Sioux Rez in Minnesota, I organized a children's library and research center.

Huge donations rolled in from and all over Minnesota, Wisconsin and Iowa.

Junior year at the Pueblo rez in New Mexico, I organized a summer employment program for 16 to 21 year olds that arranged housing, employment and transportation for Pueblo kids to go and work outside the rez.

They ended up working in California and Arizona at national parks and tourist locations.

Grand Canyon National Park and Yellowstone are the largest employers. The kids are setup with housing and entertainment. It became a really big deal.

But, how did I want to leave my mark here? This would require some thought.

The bell rang loudly jerking me awake.

Embry tapped my shoulder, "English Comp?" I nodded, following him and Leah to my next class.

I hoped I see Jake soon.

Again, we took the seats in the back. I was used to sitting in the front. Only the "popular" kids sat with their clicks in the back of the class, at the back of the bus...and at lunch. Of course, being new every year I was never included in that crowd, no matter what.

Which was fine with me because I knew I'd be leaving. Besides, I learned more and stayed out of trouble that way.

Leah sat on one side of EM, I sat on the other side this time, completely avoiding Leah.

_We needed space from each other._

The late bell rang and the teacher stood up. My heart sank. Still no Jake. Now I was officially worried.

"OK, take out a piece of paper and start writing... about anything.

Whatever is on your minds...write non stop for 15 minutes."

Hmmm, shit! An assignment that allowed my mind to wander. Didn't need that right now.

Then, I grasped an idea and started writing furiously, actually amusing myself with the subject.

I vaguely recall hearing the door open and the teacher talking to someone.

"Well Mr. Black...we're glad you decided to finally join us." teased while he was fumbling with his late pass.

" I know how hard it is to recover from those bad habits of summer vacation."

Jake just tossed his pass at and all hi_s blablabla_ and turned making a beeline straight for me while the teacher was still talking at him.

He was wearing rugged jeans, a white T-shirt, and a smile that lit up the room as he sauntered up the aisle towards me.

My heart was pounding...I couldn't stop smiling...I knew I couldn't form intelligent words.

My face flushed, I knew it was bright pink.._.so this is what IT felt like!_

He slid his huge frame into the seat next to me and shuffled closer, noisily.

"Hey beautiful" Kissing me on the cheek, and giving Em a "fist-bump" at the same time.

He grabbed my hand and whispered. "Did you hear what he called you, Bella?"

"Who? What?" _No one had said anything._

"Mr. Miller" he nodded towards the teacher. 'He called you a bad habit left over from summer."

"Very funny." I went back to writing my paper knowing the time was almost up, and I didn't want to seem like his mom questioning him about where he was this morning.

"Did you get any sleep?" he questioned sincerely.

"Not enough..." I grinned still writing.

'"OK! Time's up! Now, hand your paper to the person on your right.

People on the ends, stand up and give your paper to the person at the beginning of your row."

Jake shrugged at Leah, taking my paper from me.

_shit! shit! shit - how fucking embarrassing._

"Read over the papers real quick, then I want a volunteer to read theirs first, well to read your neighbor's paper for them I should say"

Jake laughed out loud. I could feel my face turning red, recalling the words I wrote:

_**The freshmen girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy.**_

_**The sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl, sits and watches the junior girl.**_

_**The junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and watches the senior man.**_

_**The senior man, all hot and wild, secretly loves the freshman child.**_

I looked over at Jake, he was grinning.

Turning to me, he scribbled something on the paper and held it up.

"Am I a freshman?" I shook my head, rolling my eyes at cornball Jake.

Leaning into me, he nuzzled into my neck, whispering, "What made you write this Bells?"

I shrugged. "Quil"

Jake laughed again and jumped up, waving his hand impatiently.

"OK! Mr Miller, I'll read my neighbor, Bella's paper."

He volunteered grinning at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A big shout out and WELCOME to new readers and friends: Uncpgirl, tammilynnerds, avarekiz and especially Chinadoll.**

**Thank you for sharing your love - and China doll - I'll have lots of specials just for you on this story. I can't answer all your questions - it would be spoiling things for you! But know I have great empathy in my heart for all you kids that have to move around all the time!**

**I hope it shows in the way I handled this Bella. I think you'll all be happy with her.**

**And big hugs to some old readers - KM3, Niamgh, Pastoneonta, Lunamoonera, Sweetdreams and JUL5857, Thanks for your public support AGAIN on this story! Speaking of which...**

**There's 1887 readers on this story right now, and I thank you all for tuning in. Its more than on the new story Fit For Love.**

**I sure would love to hear from some of you! Love to put faces & names with those numbers! But thats all on you guys.**

**I have no idea what drives people to comment in anymore. Just have fun!**

**Chapter 5 : Lasagna. The Way to a Man's Heart.**

"So, you got any plans after school?" Jake grinned leaning against the locker next to mine, as I stored my things and organized its contents for tomorrow.

"Well, I thought I'd try to help get your ass outta the sling it appears to be in with our dads."

"Are you kidding?" He snapped, pushing off the wall of lockers. Jake looked up and down the hall anxiously before moving behind me, his mouth at my ear.

"Is Charlie really coming after me?" he begged, sounding shaken.

"Not if I can help it." I challenged, shutting my locker, spinning the lock and taking off down the hall.

Jake trotted after me as I headed out.

"What are you talking about Bella, whaddya mean?"

"Lets talk outside." I suggested turning into the front door, using my whole body to shove it open.

Squinting against the sunlight, I inhaled the warm sea breeze tilting my face towards the sun. "Wow, its such a nice day. Lets go for a ride?"

"You wanna go for a ride?' He questioned back, apparently surprised.

"Heck yeah." I smiled, adjusting my back pack.

"OK, let's go!" Grabbing my hand, then my book bag, we practically ran all the way to his bike. Jake was smiling so wide, constantly looking back at me, to see if I'd changed my mind.

When we reached the bike he stored our things, by fastening them on the back of the bike.

"I thought you were afraid of this thing." he accused, handing me his helmet.

"Naw, just scared of the statistics, I suppose...Hey, remember what you said to me last night?" I asked pulling the helmet into the crook of my arm. "Do you still feel the same way today?" I tried sounding nonchalant, and unconcerned.

Jake stopped tightening the straps and turned to face me. His eyes searching and thoughtful, pausing for a deep breath before answering.

"About what? which thing? We talked about a lot of stuff." His dark eyes drilling into mine, I was sure he knew exactly what I was talking about, and was just as nervous about me bringing it up.

"Well, the part where you said you didn't want to just be friends." I reminded him with a barely audible voice, nervously fidgeting with the trim on the leather seat.

"Oh!" he snorted with a laugh. "The part where I begged you to be my girlfriend in front of your Dad, Sam and half the Forks Police Department? Is that the part you mean, Bells?"

"Uh, huh." I mumbled looking up at him shyly as a burning heat flared over my cheeks. _I knew I was blushing, again, damnit._

Leaning back against the bike, his long muscular arms, encircled my waist, pulling me close to him. Staring into each others eyes intently for a few moments, my gaze falling to his beautiful full mouth just inches from mine.

I recalled the way those lips felt on the different parts of my body he went to with them last night. I wanted more of them. I wanted them to DEVOUR me...every inch of me while he held me possessively in his arms.

_I shut my eyes tight summonsing the strength I needed to keep from falling apart in his arms._

Jake whispered, softly against my lips "I'll never change my mind about wanting that, Bella, about wanting you."

A strangled sigh of relief and lust escaped over my lips, and Jake answered it by pushing his soft full mouth firmly over mine...pulling me into a fervent make out session right there in the school parking lot.

Moist soft lips, warm sweet breath, searching, dominating tongue...Jake's kisses rendered me senseless in no time.

The blast of an air horn broke the intimacy we'd created. "Mr. Black! Take THAT, off school grounds!" A loud voice boomed through a megaphone.

We pulled away, shocked, breathless and giggling.

"This is a PG audience." Coach Callison growled as he walked by on the way to his car.

"Sure! Sure! Coach!' Jake responded cheerfully, never taking his eyes from me.

"Well?" he questioned after a few moments of holding me firmly to my spot.

"Well, what?" I protested wiggling to break free.

"Are you gonna?"

"Am I gonna what?" I shrieked struggling to get loose.

Jake laughed, shaking his head. "You're such a blond sometimes, Bells...you're gonna make me start telling blond jokes again and nobody wants that." he threatened, turning me loose abruptly.

Stumbling backwards a few steps, I almost fell on my ass.

Throwing his leg over the bike, Jacob had it humming between his legs in the next instant. With a wicked grin he rev'ed the throttle.

"What about me!?" I shouted over the noise.

Jake shook his head slowly side to side...still grinning. "I don't date blonds Bella!"

"I'm not a BLOND! " I yelled over the engine.

"..could be hair dye." he accused obnoxiously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes at him, I crossed my arms, switching my stance angrily.

_Why would he say that to me what the heck did I do? Rewinding my brain to before the kiss, before coach busted us...and would surely tell Renee...what was it? what were we talking about..._

" You know, there's one way to tell for sure." Jake grinned even broader.

"Oh really? " I scoffed, letting myself get sucked in ~" and, I suppose that would involve me taking my pants off, huh! Very creative Jacob Black!" I glared murderously at him.

His eyebrows shooting into his hairline with amusement, he nodded vigorously.

_Jacob's not the only one who could tease mercilessly._

" OK! lets get this over with." I threatened, throwing down his helmet. Stripping off my jacket, I saw Jake's expression change...he looked around nervously...that made me grin wickedly inside, so I started fumbling with my belt...and Jake got wide eyed.

Then, I ** d** the button on my pants, looking up calmly to meet his eyes.

Then...I remembered! "Oh, shit!...Jake!"

"What?" he replied anxiously as I scrambled to button my pants and put my belt back together.

We both took a deep breath and sighed as I walked over to him, squeezing myself in between his chest and the handle bars.

He grinned down at me expectantly.

Glancing over at his hand, I flipped the ignition off.

There. It was quiet.

He crossed his arms and sat back.

"I'm sorry, Jake. When you kiss me." I explained nervously. " I turn to mush...then Coach embarrassed us, and I was thinking of him telling Renee."

"So, now you remember?"

"Yes." I nodded looking up to him shyly.

"And?" he asked expectantly.

"Ask me, Jake. Ask me again. Like...last night...but without everyone around."

Smiling, he held his hand out to me, patting the tiny seat area in front of him.

Goosebumps rushed over my body as I took his hand and lifted my leg up to clear the bike. He pulled me up firmly, I settled roughly into the seat facing him.

"You comfortable?" he asked scooping his hands under my knees, and pulling my legs over the tops of his thighs.

I felt my face flush. With both hands resting on my waist he pulled me even closer.

"You're adorable when you blush." Jake whispered in my ear, nuzzling against my neck.

His warm hand reached my cheek, gently pushing loose hair away from my face. As he stroked my cheek so softly, I looked up,hoping to meet his gaze, only to find his eyes fixed downward.

_Was he remembering his mouth on my breasts like I was?_ Trembling slightly at that thought and he looked up at me.

"I don't want to just be friends, Bella. I want to be your BEST friend. I want to be your boyfriend. I can't live without touching you." he continued running his fingertips lightly across my lips. I caught one firmly with my mouth...and sucked it in...drew his finger all the way in my mouth, and stroked it firmly back n forth with my tongue.

_I have no idea what came over me, or what I was doing. I just wanted to taste him again._

"Damn, Bells." He twitched in the seat. " See where I feel that." he groaned pulling my hand to his lap . A hard , rigid, bulk appeared in his jeans that wasn't there earlier. He rubbed my hand firmly the length of it.

_IT was much bigger than I had ever imagined one to be._

" I've never felt the way I do right now about anyone else, ever! I can't imagine that this isn't...that its not...you know..."

It was his chance to be tongue tied and nervous as hell.

"LUST?" I giggled pulling my hand back before it misbehaved any more.

" No, Bella." he said seriously. "I can't imagine... that.. this isn't...you know._..love_." he whispered. "And I think, we should give it a try...I think we should be together. Officially and stuff."

"Me, too...I've never felt like this. You're beautiful to me." Words stopped making it to my mouth when I glanced at his. With his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, he cupped my neck gently with his free hand, drawing our faces together.

"Wolves mate for life, did you know that?" he murmured against my lips.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I giggled as he pushed his lips to mine.

"Oh...nothin..." he mumbled between kisses." so...we're...official...right?"

"yeah...we're...official." I mumbled back into his mouth between kisses.

Recalling Coach's air horn blast, I pulled away. "Lets go set our Dads straight."

Jake's dazed look, turned into something more like shock, as if I were crazy.

Pulling my cell phone from my pocket, I punched Charlie's instant dial number and met Jake's eyes.

"Dad? Hi! Yeah...it was fine as far as school goes. Just a couple classes...sure! sure!

Listen. We can talk all about this tonight. Why don't you pick up Billy and we'll all meet at your house for dinner.

Yeessss ...I'm cooking, who else? It'll be a surprise. Yes, Jake's with me. Yes...he'll be there for dinner. Okay! 6:00. It'll be ready. luv you too."

Snapping the phone shut , I wiggled off Jake's lap.

"So we're having dinner at Charlie's with our dad's?_ Voluntarily_ - after all that last night!" he questioned a little pissed off. " You do know your Dad is going to kill me."

"Don't worry. Do you really think I'd feed you to the wolves like that? I know the way to those men's heart is thru their stomachs! We gotta get this behind us, and they gotta know what's up with us...so?" I held out my hand to Jake. He kicked the bike to life, grinning and pulled me up behind him.

Wrapping my arms securely around him I laid my face against his broad, warm, back taking him in deeply.

_ MMmmmmmmmm...I loved this guy...he smells so good, he feels so good, and I think he really loves me._

"What are you fixing for dinner?" he hollered above the revving bike engine.

"LASAGNA!" I tried not to speak too loudly into his ear.

He pulled my hand from his waist, kissing it hard. I'm sure I heard him mumble "God I love this girl.." before he shouted. "Hold on tight!" and we roared off towards Forks.

We got to Charlies in just enough time for me to put together a big pan of lasagna.

I had Jake prepared the salad and set the table while I whipped up my special brownies.

"This should definitely make up for the ALL-NIGHT-ER!" Jake gushed poking his finger into the brownie batter for the fifth time.

I was just taking everything out of the oven when Charlie pulled up with Billy.

Jake stood frozen, looking out the window.

"Go!" Go Jake!..help with Billy." I shooed him on.

"Uh! Yeah. Are you sure about this Bella?" He was really worried Charlie was gonna kill him.

"Yes! I hid all the guns! You're gonna be OK...I promise!" I gave him a quick kiss on the chin and he launched himself out the door.

Jake got to the car ,pulling out Billy's chair while Charlie scooped his long time friend from the front seat.

It was heartwarming to watch these 3 men.

Their love for each other was evident.

They had weathered life's pains together.

Charlies loss of Renee and I, Billy's loss of his wife, his devastating injuries, the girls leaving home. And, Jake._..god, my poor beautiful Jacob_, surviving all of those events, at such a young age.

They were family. These 3 men. No wonder Charlie took it hard to find me with Jake that way.

I watched as Billy was having his first say at the situation. His face was dark with anger, Jake hung his head, and remained respectfully quiet. Then Charlie cut in, waving his arms around and looking at his watch, exaggerating the time factor.

Then they were still. Just looking at one another.

I saw a crimson blush take over Jake's face.

He stopped fidgeting with his hands and his head snapped up.

He looked back and forth between the two men equally.

He appeared to speak confidently and directly. I could imagine him telling them our feelings for each other.

Jake blushed again and Charlie turned red, and started ranting.

That vein in his forehead was gonna blow someday!

Billy took Charlie's arm and they exchanged words.

Jake seemed relieved and then, Jake and Charlie shook hands.

There. Over. All done.

"Oops, here they come." I didn't want to get busted being nosey.

I hurried over to the counter and started carrying the dishes to the table.

As Charlie held the door, Billy was the first one thru.

"I smell a woman's cookin!" Billy bellowed cheerfully.

"Billy!" I gushed sweetly, running over to him and squeezing myself into his shoulder with a hug.

I hadn't seen him in quite a while and watching the three of them just now warmed my heart and reminded me of my appreciation for him.

"Good Lord! Look at you! You're gorgeous! Sorry Charlie," Billy teased looking back at the other two standing there stiffly." I wouldn't want to ever take this one back home either." he ribbed at dad.

"Jake my boy, I have a newfound understanding of your dilemma son."

Then, Billy kissed my hand and I pulled it away completely embarrassed.

"So, we meet again." Charlie said leaning in for a hug and kiss. "Sure smells good, Bells...Thanks for doing this."

As Charlie pushed Billy up to the table, Jake came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed. "its gonna be fine, everything will be fine. " He whispered into my neck leaving a warm kiss.

Goosebumps flooded my body and my head was light and fuzzy.

"Shall we?" Jake pointed to the table, his hand gently guiding me at the small of my back.

From that moment on Jake was a perfect gentleman.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 MY PERFECT GENTLEMAN **

Jacob Black quickly became the sunlight of my existence.

I had no idea how much was missing from my life, until he stepped into it.

Despite his circumstances, Jake was optimistic, friendly, joyful, blatantly happy and completely genuine.

Not to mention his irresistible, endearing, boyish charms and stunning good looks - _Who the hell decided to wrap all that up in the rockin body of a fearless Quileute, Warrior god? _

_Uuughhh! He was hell on my hormones_, and complete torture to my previously, non-existent sex drive.

Before I knew it, I was pacing nervously back n forth in the girls locker room. As usual, Jake and his friends were the subject of our after class, locker room chatter.

_I guess it was something about seeing all that, exposed maleness on display. Bulging muscles, glistening under sweaty exertion, miles of smooth caramel skin. Thier scent, their cocky conversations, their sly glances lingering where they shouldn't..._

Until now, I'd been able to respond to all the questions about Jake n me, rather vaguely. But, rumors were flying, and my "just friends" explanations quickly became a joke.

And...before I knew it, I heard myself carrying on one of those weak ass, girlie conversations, I'd only ever overheard, and _swore_ I'd never be a part of.

"So, have you and Jake, done it yet?"

The sound of my gym locker shutting, echoed in the cavernous locker room.

The first warning of the uncharacteristic silence, that had settled around me.

I turned to find 8 pairs of large, dark brown eyes trained on me, like spotlights.

"So? Have you?" Kayla demanded of me.

"Have I what?" I looked from face to face totally confused.

"You know, with Jake! Are you keeping your Wolf, satisfied?"

"My what? Oh my god, Kayla! No!"

Ripping apart the silence with their howling laughter, the girls were ribbing each other, and whispering side comments.

"Since our first night on the beach, Jake has been nothing but a perfect gentleman." I defended angrily.

_Frustratingly so! _ I thought plopping myself down on the locker room bench, hoping to hide my anxiousness and insecurity, from the now captive audience of senior girls from my gym class.

"I mean...I know I killed the moment when we had it, but I didn't mean to put him off completely!" Digging my fingers into the bench, I rocked back n forth trying to keep my composure.

"Oh no nono! Never on the first date! Oh no - Jake's not like that.."

A chorus of support twittered around me as I continued spewing forth my confessions.

"Every minute I spend with him is becoming almost..._ painful_ for me, ya know? When I see Jake my body goes crazy! My heart starts pounding, I flush and start sweating. I feel shaky and weak. Sometimes I can't get the right words from my brain to my mouth."

"Well it IS gym class?" Carolyn shrugged.

"Thats not what she's talking about! _Shhhhhhhush!_" Naomi threw her sweaty suit over Leita's head, kicking off a chorus of squealing laughter.

" Oh God, me too..." Rhyan confessed out loud. " Jacob is just so damn_ yummm_.."

"What?" Bella questioned in shock.

Rhyan had let the cat out of the bag and the girls followed suit, confessing all thier Jacob Black and Embry Call fantasies.

"If I get a glimpse of his arms..I go crazy, inside...I start imagining him holding me in those huge arms ~ naked. I'm dying to know what skin to skin contact with Jacob feels like."

" He's warm and soft I just want to roll around naked with him!"

"If he wears a shirt that's too small... when he raises his hand in class, oh my Jacob!"

"No! Oh my Emmy!"

The locker room echoed with high pitched giggling...as the confessions continued.

"Oh my god, his happy trail...its all I can do to keep from jumping on him right there in class. "

"Jake or Em?"

"Both!" They all shouted in unison, melting into a chorus of giggles and whispers.

Bella coughed, loudly, hoping to remind them all she was still there, and they were talking about her man!

"Oh, Bella, so sorry sweetie...continue." Layla insisted shushing the others sternly.

"He did say he was _saving himself_ for the right person." Bella confessed, fiddling with her fingers, then picking at the rubber on her gym shoe.

"I just figure if I were the right person, he'd let me know. Right? "

"Well, Bella, it sounds to me like Charlie and Billy scared the crap out of Jake when it comes to dating you." Kayla counseled.

"Yeah! The Jake we know would do exactly, what ever he wanted and not think twice about consequences." Leslie chimed in with a huge grin.

"But then, Bella...maybe you scared him. I mean, how does a guy approach you? " Layla accused.

"Whadda ya mean by that, Layla?" I was desperate for their insight.

"Well, you already told him you were a virgin, so .."

" So, what?"

" Well, that message could be... No other guy has been good enough for you."

" Thank you little sista." Kayla interrupted, shoving her little inexperienced sister aside.

"What I was saying. He might be intimidated, and scared to ruin what you two have going, so he's playing it super safe. Super - Not Like Jake- safe."

"You definitely are more straight laced than anyone he's ever hung out with." Leslie interjected again.

"Maybe you should cut loose a little, Bella." Layla sighed. "you know...not make Jake so nervous.'"

"I make him nervous?" _Tears were beginning to burn my eyes. _

"No! No! Uh, we don't know how to say this." Kayla said gently putting her arm around me. " Just loosen up Bella, make Jake more comfortable being with you."

"Be direct with him. He's the sort of guy you can really talk to. Just be yourself 100%, tell him what you want. "

The girls were nodding and carrying on talking all around and over me as if I weren't there.

The bell rang, effectively ending our time together creating a moment of silence.

"You should come with us to cheer tryouts Friday. Jake would flip if you were on the cheer squad." Someone said breaking the silence.

"Oh No! no. no. no." I said shaking my head. " I'm uncoordinated. I don't dance, not at all."

"Well, that's gonna be a problem, cuz Jacob Black, most certainly does!" Again they all erupted in loud, knowing laughter.

"Come on! You've got work to do!" Kayla pulled me up off the locker room bench, shaking me from my stupor.

And from that moment on, I was officially one of the _QTHS Wolf Girls._

**~oo00oo~ **

We spent all of study halls, lunch time and gym classes huddled in Ms. Gibson's practice room going over the simple school song routine. They sent me home with stacks of dance videos to watch at night, they confiscated my MP3 player and gave me one of theirs.

The first 2 sessions we played music as they tried getting me to feel the music, be the music, move my body in time with the music.

_Yeah, I was an uncoordinated klutz. Told ya so._

"Our white girl can't dance!" they laughed, breaking into some really exotic, very cool moves.

They had some traditional native music that I really got into. I did study Native dance. The meanings and stuff. It was so interesting. I always wished I could move like that, to feel the music go thru me.

Kayla came up to me , grabbing me around my waist and pulled me close.

She smiled, a very sexy smile, and I ...fuck...I..._melted._

Taking my hand, she clasped it and stuck it out in front of us like we were gonna start waltzing or something.

"Pay attention.." she demanded snapping my bra.

I couldn't help giggling as I remembered that movie they learned to do the tango in.

"I wanna learn to tango with Jake." I confessed trying to stifle my awkward giggles. _Kayla was making me feel funny holding me so forcefully - like Jake._

"_Exactly_..." Kayla breathed seductively at me. "dancing, dear Bella, is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire. Move the way you would against Jake's body, in time with the music of course. That's dancing."

The music started, and our bodies moved. Never stopping.

"Holy Paula Abdul ! That's all she needed!" Rhyan squealed.

Once I got going, there was no stopping! The others quickly joined in.

I'm sure we looked like a bunch of amateur strippers, but whatever! It was fun.

"What do ya know. You got moves girl!" They all settled back , laughing as the music ended, and I was gasping for air, and more music.

Things progressed rapidly from there and today I finally had the school song, dance routine down. Down well enough to try out for the cheer team, Kayla insisted.

**~oo0oo~ **

"Hey gorgeous!" Jake caught me by my waist, greeting me coming out the gym, looking over my head, curiously.

"What have you been up to lately? Haven't seen you at all today." he whispered into my neck leaving a warm kiss and a trail of goosebumps.

"Nothin much just hangin out with the girls." I took a deep breath before I let out my secret.

"I've got cheer team tryouts after school today so we can't hang out till after."

"Cheer team? When did you decide to be on the cheer team?" Jake scoffed at me with a huge smile.

I just grinned... but as we rounded the corner towards the now empty cafeteria, I pushed him playfully against the lockers.

My hands spread out firmly against his chest, he was caught off guard and let a curious smile capture his lips. I could feel his heart pounding under my palms, he was very amused by my display of strength.

"I thought you might like it if I were on the cheer team and I just wanted to try it out, is that OK with you?" I teased argumentatively.

"Oh yeah..yeah.." he nodded enthusiastically looking down at me.

I stepped closer, nudging my way in between his legs that were spread too far apart as it was. He looked almost comical in the pose he was frozen into against the wall.

I surged up onto my toes, pressing my body against his. His eyes were wide with excitement and he closed them as our lips met.

The kiss was soft and gentle, as he wound his hands into my hair. Then he was tugging me closer, deepening the kiss. My sigh releasing control to him, came out more like a moan against his lips, triggering something within Jake, flipping some switch keeping all his guards up.

He adjusted himself hastily, allowing us both a quick gasp of air, before pulling me even tighter to him by my waist. I felt his hardness against me, causing me to moan again, pushing my hands from his neck up into his hair. The warmth he created in me spread like fire thru my body.

He flipped me around, pushing me up against the wall letting his hands fall to cup my cheeks, effectively grinding our anxious centers together

Our lips moved feverishly against one another. I moved to deepen the kiss by gently opening my mouth and holding his bottom lip hostage with my teeth. When our tongues began to play, Jake lowered himself against me, rubbing his hard on into me, up and down, up and down...

My anguish and need for him was about to boil over. I was trembling in his arms.

Jake pulled back looking into my eyes.

"Are you Okay?" he murmured huskily, running his lips down my throat. "you're trembling."

Letting my hands fall away from him, brushing along his waist until I felt it. Getting him back, I rubbed it firmly, squeezing my legs together, because now, I was literally_ throbbing_ down there.

" I_ need you_ Jake." my voice rasped out, squeezing him hard. Now,** he** trembled in **my** arms, groaning.

"Are you OK? You're trembling." I cooed up at him, seductively.

"Oh_, Mmmmhmm_ Bells, I'm great" he said in a unfamiliar husky voice.

Gently moving the hair from my face, his thumb traced the path from my ear to my chin to my lips.

" You just picked a really messed up place to have this conversation" he grinned, placing his lips back to mine.

" I know, I'm so sorry." I said pulling away. "but, Jake...don't you...I mean..._ shit_ - I feel like I'm going to burst apart at the seams when I see you! " my confession exploded.

"Really? I feel like that too, Bells." He admitted, then began shaking his head.

" But, Charlie said he would kill me if he ever caught me being less than a perfect gentleman with you...and as long as you liked "perfect gentleman Jake" that's what I wanted to be for you."

"Uuuhhg! No! Jacob!" I complained. " From this minute on, we're gonna be ourselves. " I commanded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Before this month is over, we'll both be 18. " I hinted, rocking my body firmly into his.

"_Consenting...18 year old. Adults_." Jake growled into my neck, hugging me tight.

Then as if a light bulb went on, He grabbed my hand and pulled me past the cafeteria doors around the next corner, kicking open the next door with his steel toed boots.

He pulled me in the dark,*_*sniff sniff*_* musty room and locked the door.

"Where are we?" I whispered loudly.

"Wrestling... training... room..." he whispered pulling me thru the dark.

Then he dove forward pulling me with him, landing on a soft pile of mats.

"Bella, baby." the husky, sexy voice called to me in the dark. "I want you so fucking bad." he groaned launching himself on top of me.

"_oh god, yes."_ I moaned loudly. "Me too, Jake...me too..please..I want one thing...right now..." I panted as his wild kisses ignited more flames between us.

"Anything!" he gasped, between kisses.

"Shirts..off..I wanna feel our skin..." Jake had his shirt off before I finished those words, and had pulled me up and was helping me off with mine.

"Bra too, Bells?"

"Bella, its dark." he snorted."I can tell you're shaking your head sweetie, I just don't know what direction you're shaking it in."

The words wouldn't come.

**JPOV:**

"Bella...honey? " I whispered leaving kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"I think I know what you want. so I'm helping OK?"

I gently pushed the straps of her bra down her shoulders..._ It was so fucking hard to go slow_, I really wanted to just rip the damn thing off her...but I lifted each arm up and put them around my neck, one by one, untangling the bra from between us.

Pressing my bare chest to hers.._.fuuuuckmeee_...the amazing sensations of her soft skin and hard nipples against me set my body on fire!

_"Oh my gaawwd_" we moaned in unison, our hands flying everywhere.

"You feel amazing, baby. You're so soft, and curvy and firm..."

_Fuckme if I come from just touchin her._

My hands started up the back of her gym shorts. I need to feel her, everywhere. I need to feel the evidence of her need for me. I longed for it, her desire called to me, so fuckin loud.

**JACOB BLACK AND ISABELLA SWAN...REPORT TO THE ATTENDANCE OFFICE! *** JACOB BLACK AND ISABELLA SWAN...REPORT TO THE ATTENDANCE OFFICE...IMMEDIATELY**

_No!_

_Ohmygod, Jake!_

_Fuck._

I couldn't see a damn thing.

Bella flung herself back on the mats as I stumbled for the light.

Blinking, I scanned for our shirts.

She had her hands over her face...topless...her perky breasts taunting me as they jiggled from her hysterical laughter...while her Dad, the FUCKING SHERIFF, was probably waiting for me in the attendance office.

I knew this laugh. It was an over the edge laugh. _shit_!

My Bella needed it worse than me.._.if that was even possible._

**~~~~~~~oooo000oooo~~~~~~~~**

_**QUICK NOTE:**__ Again! Tons of thanks to everyone reading and sending me notes and PM's! Somewhere along the lines, I mentioned the month of Sept was gonna be really tough. I've been working my position plus covering for another manager who needed a month off for surgery. I just came off a 2 week pay period with over 116 hours. The only days off I had in Sept were Sunday's. Well, it earned me another promotion - I'm getting my own location - but not before I go on vacation! In 2 weeks, I'll be in Austin, visiting my daughter - who is my inspiration for Fit For Love - I get to meet, my "Cover Jake" ie: google David Nieves. yeah! He's a Zumba instructor among many other things - including fitness model, like my daughter. ANYWAY! I'll catch up on some writing and answering emails! YES! I owe MsMcgee, Pat, SHell, Juls ! I owe so many of you notes back._

_Please forgive me! I will catch up this month!_

_To the newbies here on Our Natural Path - I love you guys! I love your enthusiasm for this corny , now very cliche story as Astrid pointed out repeatedly - but hey! I'm proud to have helped set the standards for what became cliches! I was one of the__** first**__ writing the shit that became cliche -so touche'! It was fun then - and it still is for some of you it seems! So Thanks!_

_And Stay Tuned.._

**CHAPTER 7 : "Can We Save The Tears for Dead Puppies, Extra Innings of High School and Never Ending Virginity?"**

_Do I need to say it?_ ** Chapter 7 , Courtesy of Jake's POV**

Who knew having a girlfriend was so much work!

I'm now managing the lives of TWO people ! Mine and my girlfriend.

Everything I do now, apparently affects her!

People don't just see ME anymore...they see Me and Bella.

I'm not complaining...just don't squash me when I call out the Alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : "Can We Save The Tears for Dead Puppies, Extra Innings of High School and Never Ending Virginity?"**

Do I need to say it? ** Chapter 7: Courtesy of Jake's POV**

_Who knew having a girlfriend was so much work!_

_I'm now managing the lives of TWO people ! Mine and my girlfriend._

_Everything I do now, apparently affects her! _

_People don't just see ME anymore...they see Me and Bella._

_I'm not complaining...just don't squash me when I call out the Alpha!_

"What the hell. Charlie isn't here! So, what's this crap all about?"

" Just have a seat Mr. Black." Quil's Aunt Mary, the attendance secretary winked at me, pointing to the seat behind me.

I slouched down in the chair outside the Assistant Principals office, crossed my arms, and stretched out my legs.

I have no idea how I convinced myself it was Charlie after us.

Guilty conscience I suppose.

Having Bella here in school with me is great. _Really, great. _Its renewed my interest, in, uh, err, school...to say the least.

We have English together, Native American History, Study Hall, Lunch and PE.

Fuck, I wish we didn't have PE together, I thought looking over at her.

Its hard enough seeing her everyday looking the way she does.

You know, all fully clothed and stuff...

But, that damn hour and twenty minutes, I have to watch her goof off with the girls, wearing those short, shorts, her tight Q.T H.S. t-shirt, with the damn wolf snarling over her right boob...and still get thru my class, without anyone noticing_ Little Jake_ along for the ride - its next to impossible!

I felt myself smiling at the thought of her. Then, I felt_ him_ "tingling" at_ his_ thoughts of her.

So, shes been sneaking off to cheer team practices with out telling me.

I glanced over at her, again. She didn't look happy at all on the other side of the attendance office, waiting outside the Girls' Assistant Principal's office.

Yeah, not at all happy compared to me sitting here waiting for Gil. Yeah, Mr. Wynset.

We've been on first name basis since freshman year. He and my Dad are buddies.

Fuck yeah - thank god, _again_, it isn't Chief Swan waiting on me this time.

I can't help grinning and Bella catches me, mouthing " ?"

All I can do is smile at her, if she only knew, I'd be dead meat.

I was picturing her in those little cheer team outfits...yeah...like the one she was wearing in my dream last week.

Wait. Actually, having her running around in those, isn't gonna be easy. _Shit - not at all. _I squirmed in my seat fitfully

trying to keep you know who, from looking like you know what.

_The school already has a flagpole, thankyouverymuch, you little fucker._

Uno,Dos,Tress, Cuatro,Cinco, Seis, Ocho, Nueve ...

"Jacob. Lets go." Gil whistled for my attention, holding his office door wide open.

_shit shit_. I stood up, shaking "things" out a bit.

"You alright? Looks like you're limping." Gil asked holding the door.

"I'm good. My leg's acting up" _Yeah, my third leg that is_. "I'll walk it off." I groaned passing by him into his office.

"So, whats this I hear about you being MIA the beginning of class this period?" He interrogated as he sunk into his leather chair motioning me to take a seat.

'

Putting on my most perplexed face, I shrugged, "I dunno? what's up?"

" Ms. Whitesides was directed to have you and Bella report to the conference room right away, at the beginning of class, but neither of you showed up, so she had to call me."

"Well, I did get distracted with Bella, briefly, we were, Uh, having a uh, disagreement about her trying out for cheer team, outside the cafeteria. Maybe time got away from me." I shrugged, " but I didn't think it was THAT late. Sorry, I'll try to pay better attention to the time ."

Gil smiled broadly, leaning back in his ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL CHAIR.

Its a good thing they got him a nice comfy one, cuz, he like, spends his whole life soaking up power from that chair.

"I heard your time on the 100 is down to 6.2. That's impressive!" he chuckled. "Coach says you're gonna have a phenomenal year in football and track.'"

"Yeah, maybe. But just one or two players can't carry the team and the school all the time." I warned, knowing well the expectations again this year.

"Look Jake, I know you and Billy can't afford college. But I, WE, have "friends" in places to help. We've sent in your stats and some letters and some guys from Michigan are coming out to see you in a couple of weeks. I think its great news, and we're all excited for you! "

"Gil. Scholarship applicants HAVE to take physicals." I groaned leaning forward. " You KNOW they can't find .."the wolf". I huffed at him, sitting back in frustration.

They ALL know how my life is limited to this.._.fucking._..heritage of mine, the fucking wolf duty.

"Jake. No worries, my man. Let us take care of that stuff. That's only a small part of your life. We can manipulate it. Sam's already acting Alpha, right? C'mon..we aren't gonna let this limit you. Don't you want a scholarship to Michigan State as a running back? They're big 10!"

I rolled my eyes, so sick of these conversations, I could scream.

"Now!" he directed, standing up and walking towards the door. "We need you to stay focused, and work hard. I'll get someone to keep you up in studies. I just need you to NOT get distracted. You know what I mean, right? No little Jake's need to be running around this rez just yet, big guy! Oh! And, you need to get busy on your community service assignment so that's out of the way. I'm here if you need me..."

He slapped me hard on the back, cracking his hand s he pulled open his office door.

"Yeah, Gil, I gotcha.' I smirked down at his hand, " Is that all? This is what you wanted me in the conference room for?"

"Oh hell no, Jake! You and Bella were nominated for Homecoming Court. You needed to be at the Nominee meeting." he grinned. "I was gonna give you detention for skipping class, but I figured that nomination was punishment enough!" He snorted loudly, slapping me on the back, again.

"Thanks Gill, you're a real pal." I snorted as my eyes met Bella's across the office.

She wore the same tortured look as me.

But, once she broke eye contact, I almost had to run to keep up with her.

Reaching the office door, I lunged, grabbing the top of it for her, and she didn't even look at me.

She took off down the hall at top speed.

"Bella! Bella! " I whisper shouted down the hall. She just kept going, even faster.

What the hell is wrong with her, I scoffed to myself. She doesn't know who's ALPHA, does she?

I may be the Alpha secretly, but that doesn't mean it has to stay a fuckin secret.

" STOP" I roared in my ALPHA voice.

She stopped at the front door and turned around. Her head inclined slowly to the right, she had a confused, vulnerable look on her face. I wondered what that voice actually did to her if anything. I mean, technically as my mate, it should have some effect.

I didn't have long to wonder what the heck it did to the others...

Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth, all came barrelling down the hallway at top speed.

Quil tripped over Seth, trying to stop and they slid into the rest of us, taking us all down, thanks to the newly waxed floors at school.

We laid there laughing, groaning and punching each other in a literal dog pile.

"What the hell, Jake!" Leah snarled at me "What was THAT?"

Leah smacked me on my upper thigh as she popped up onto her feet, yelling at me.

"Don't YOU EVER! Do THAT in school, again Jacob Black!" and she stomped back towards her class.

"What on earth did you guys do?" Bella asked leaning over to take Seth's hand.

" You guys rob the vending machines or something? Where's the fire , Seth?" Bella asked helping him up to his feet.

"Uh, Uhmmm, I dunno Bella, gotta get back to class. See ya!" Seth yelped, scrambling away.

"He pulled the Alpha on her?" Embry questioned Quil quietly.

"Yeah. Lets get gone." Quil grabbed Em's arm and they took off.

"See Ya Alpha!" they shouted after they were half way down the hall and busted out laughing.

Bella looked at me for a long moment, narrowed her eyes, then turned to walk away.

"NO YOU DON"T BELLA" I growled, stopping her in her tracks.

I came up behind her, grabbed her arm, and leaned into her ear, with my teeth clenched.

"Why are you treating me like this? Are you mad because you're so sexually frustrated you could scream, or are you mad because we're nominated for Homecoming Court?"

We both pulled in a long ragged breath. " Either way, how is it MY FAULT?" I growled with finality.

She was still and quiet for too long. I loosened my grip on her arm.

Finally, she spun around and buried her face into my chest, crying.

"Yes! Both! All of the above!" she shrieked, sobbing into my shirt." I'm so completely out of my comfort zone here, with you! I'm gonna have a freak out, so you can hold on to me or let me go home so I can freak out in private!" She swiped her sleeve across her damp face and sniffled loudly.

_Shit! Whats a freak out?_ I wondered glancing around anxiously.

The bell rang for dismissal.

I scooped Bella up in my arms, and got her out of the building.

There was a park bench at the top of the hill overlooking third beach on the east side of the school. I had us there in 2 minutes.

Setting her down on the bench, she was oblivious to her surroundings, literally sobbing her heart out. For a moment, I wondered if she'd ever be happy again. Had I been too hard on her, to harsh, to careless. _ Dammit! I knew I should have remained Gentleman Jake!_

"Bella? Bella, honey...talk to me please, whats wrong?" I tried to soothe her. She was curled up at the end of the bench with her knees tucked up under her QTHS t-shirt, still in her gym clothes. I stroked her hair and rubbed her arm.

"Wrong?! Oh,_ nothing_! I always wanted to get busted taking my clothes off in the wrestling room! I've always wanted to be a sexually frustrated, 18 year old klutz, virgin. I always wanted to change schools every damn year. I love constantly trying to make everyone around me happy, always having to figure out how to fit in. Oh! and I always wanted to make a fool of myself cheer-leading, and being in a homecoming court." she sniffled loudly, looking around like a crazy person.

" Jacob!" she pleaded, shaking her hands at me.

"What!?"

"I need a Kleenex!" she pouted, staring at my shirt.

"Here. You already cried and drooled all over it." I smirked taking the shirt off and handing it to her.

"Thank you." she said tenderly, blowing her nose like a fog horn into my _ **wince**_ favorite T shirt.

"yeah...I just...always...embarrass myself...I'm such a idiot! mmmmmm this shirt smells like you Jake." she mumbled burying her face back into the shirt. "You're voice changed when you yelled at me back there It was sexy." she continued sniffling into my shirt.

She appeared to relax, a little.

I couldn't help chuckling. She's such a little kid sometimes.

I took the shirt from her, dried the last of the tears, and shoved it into my back pocket.

"C'mere" I pulled her next to me on the bench. She laid her head on my shoulder and finally gazed out at the beautiful view.

"Wow this is pretty up here." she noticed, snuggling against me more as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Peaceful" I replied. "I come here to think sometimes when I don't feel like going all the way down to the beach."

"Look, Bells, I'm sorry about the wrestling room. I'm ashamed of myself for doing that. Pulling you in there like that."

"No Jake, I'm sorry. I'm the one out of control, doing all these crazy things. Riding motorcycles, trying out for cheerleading, dancing, taking my clothes off in school! Thinking about having sex with you all the time.."

**WHAT WAS THAT? NUMB NUTS! DIDN'T YA HEAR THAT! SHE JUST SAID SHE THINKS ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH US ALL THE TIME!**

Little Jake never misses a thing that involves him. _yeah, dog, I'll get back to you on that later. Our girl is having a "freakout!" at the moment._

"..I'm a total klutz, I'll embarrass myself and you, too, Jake" grabbing the shirt outta my pocket she was blowing her nose again.

"Bella, you're just as coordinated as the rest of us. Did you see what just happened to me in the hallway?" I reminded jerking my thumb back towards the school.

_Yes! I made her smile._

"And, besides, if you really think you might have an issue with coordination, dance and cheerleading are good ways to improve in that area. I bet you've seen a drastic improvement already, haven't you?"

She nodded smiling even more, dabbing my shirt at her eyes.

_Yes! I have her smiling and now I'm feeling like a freakin cheerleader._

"Besides, I'm gonna be selfish here. I want you on the cheerleading squad. You get to ride on the bus with us to all the games, we'll get to spend more time together during football season this way. And I sure won't mind watching you run around in those skirts!" I confessed, smiling down at her.

_ Which is going to make what I'm about to say next, even harder._

"Bella, I promise, we won't ever take any clothes off in school that aren't supposed to be coming on or off, OKay? And whether you know it or not, I freakin carry this football team. We only got good when we all went woooollvves...I mean yeah...changed to Wolves, err The Wolf Pack, instead of The LaPush Quiluetes."

_Shit, almost tripped myself up. Like I need to have THAT conversation anytime _

"So, see? There's no one more perfect to be the Queen of My Football Court, than you, Bells. So, please, stop being mad, sad and freaking out. Most girls I know would actually welcome all this news."

I pulled her chin up, wiping away stray tears with my thumb, getting her to smile for me, again.

"That's right. Can we save the tears for dead puppies, extra innings of High School and never ending virginity?" she nodded her head vigorously, as we smiled reassuringly into each others eyes.

"Jacob?" she said softly. "I left one thing off my always list." She turned, urging me to pull her into my lap, which I did.

"What could that possibly be Bells." I braced myself for another wave of self damnation as I smoothed her hair from her face.

"I always, always, wanted a boyfriend just like you." she confessed placing a tender kiss on my mouth. _ Mmmmm, so sweet._

"Can I watch your tryouts?" I nudged her lips for more when she pulled away from the kiss

"HOLY CRAP! What time is it, Jake? I'm late!" She jumped off my lap and ran back to the school.

_Damn fast I might add!_

Yeah, I ran after her. I'd follow that girl anywhere she had to go.

_~oo0oo~_

HAPPY HUMP DAY - LOVLIES - You've all been so sweet - I had to get a two-fer out for ya this time.

_Stay tuned:_

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8 - Legalities of Your Girl's 18th Birthday.**

"Are you SURE you're gonna be OK not doing anything for your 18th Birthday, Bells?"

"Jake, you know there's only _one thing_ I want for my 18th birthday, and well, we agreed to hold that off a little while, right? Besides, its not like we aren't doing anything! " she laughed. "Have you seen our schedule for the next 2 days?"

"I KNOW what you've been saying Bells, but I'm afraid you'll change your mind on your birthday and then feel bad. We're gonna be so busy, I don't want the day to fly by and you feel like we ignored your 18th birthday."

_Just-Fuckmenowwitharedhotpoker_.

I know girls well enough by now, to know _ sometimes_ they say one thing but mean something entirely different. I'm determined to know every single thing about Bella, so I never make the stupid mistakes that would someday affect our relationship or threaten to kill it. Striking out on your girls birthday...is a huge disaster!

Bella's birthday falls on Saturday, our Homecoming.


End file.
